Je t'attendais detective de mon coeur
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Eisuke dévoile enfin sa véritable identité à Conan... de manière peu orthodoxe...


**Je t'attendais, Détective de mon cœur.**

Conan referma la porte derrière lui. Ce qui allait suivre ne devait surtout pas tomber dans les oreilles de Ran.

Eisuke regarda le jeune enfant, et dans ses yeux, il y lut comme une sorte de peur, mais aussi une franche détermination.

- Qui es-tu ?

La question du petit garçon était sèche mais sans violence. Il fixa Eisuke, qui ne broncha pas.

- Je veux savoir qui tu es. Pour qui tu travailles. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à Kogoro alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune lycéen.

- Tu ne le devines pas, petit « détective » ?

Conan avait parfaitement compris où Eisuke avait voulu en venir en déclarant devant Ran qu'il y avait toujours un petit garçon dans le corps des grands détectives, même si l'image s'appliquait radicalement à Kogoro. Mais le regard qu'elle avait eu… Elle l'avait observé, lui, et non pas son père !

- A quel jeu joues-tu ? Tu fais le parfait ingénu, le naïf de service, mais au-delà de ces apparences, tu raisonnes parfaitement… Et tu comprends plus vite que tu ne le laisses paraître. Alors c'est plutôt à moi de croire que le détective ici, c'est toi.

- Ah…, soupira Eisuke Hondô. Tu m'as bien eu… Je savais bien que je finirai par être découvert.

Il s'assied sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'appartement des Mouri.

- Je pourrai très bien dire que je suis un de tes rivaux, que je suis le Détective du Nord… ou du Sud, mais je n'ai aucun accent pour ma défense… Alors je n'ai plus qu'à te dire la vérité…

Conan fronça les sourcils. Eisuke, les coudes sur les genoux, tenait son menton posé sur ses poings, et observait le jeune garçon d'un regard rieur.

- A la vérité, si j'ai tenu à ce point à rencontrer Mouri, c'était parce que j'étais sûr de t'y trouver. Je ne cherchais pas le petit Conan, mais j'avais déjà entendu parlé de lui avec l'affaire du pupitre hanté du lycée, car ce jour-là, tu avais aidé Sonoko à résoudre l'affaire… Et je trouvais cela plutôt bizarre… Et en réalité, cela m'excitait de tomber sur un nouveau mystère… J'ai questionné le Docteur Araide sur ton cas, et il m'a laissé entendre que tu n'étais pas qu'un enfant ordinaire au génie particulier. Alors j'ai prétexté vouloir rencontrer le génie des enquêtes du moment, Kogoro Mouri, en me faisant passer pour un fan… Et le tour était joué…

- Tu en as bien profité, j'espère… Parce que maintenant…

- Maintenant quoi ? fit soudainement Eisuke en se relevant vivement et en plaquant Conan contre le mur du couloir.

Conan eut le souffle coupé par le geste du jeune homme. Eisuke l'avait soulevé de terre, le maintenant à son niveau à la force de ses bras fins mais musclés. Il avait toujours su que cette apparence chétive n'était qu'une façade, un déguisement pour mieux jouer son rôle.

- Qui es-tu, parvint à prononcer Conan en tentant de quitter vainement l'emprise de son gardien.

- Quelqu'un qui a longtemps attendu ton retour, Shinichi Kudô…

Sous le choc, il ne tenta même plus de se débattre.

- Qu'est-ce…

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir aussi rapidement que les questions qui se précipitaient en tout sens dans son cerveau.

- Oui, je sais qui tu es, mon cher détective… J'ai attendu si longtemps pour te retrouver… Au début, je n'étais pas sûr de ma théorie… Mais en recoupant toutes les données que j'avais pu rassembler sur toi, ton entourage et Mouri… Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour en arriver à cette conclusion… Conan Edogawa, simple enfant de primaire de sept ans, et Shinichi Kudô, détective lycéen de dix-sept ans disparu sans aucune explication, malgré quelques apparitions sporadiques sur la scène criminelle, n'étaient tous deux qu'une seule et même personne…

Eisuke jubilait devant son petit prisonnier. Conan ne comprenait pas ce qu'il recherchait. S'il faisait partie des Hommes en Noir, pourquoi lui avouait-il tout ici, dans ce couloir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas éliminé, lui et son entourage, dès le moment où il avait été sûr de cette conjonction ?

Eisuke surprit le regard vague de Conan, qui ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

- Tiens, tu perds déjà ton sang froid ? Je te croyais bien plus intelligent que ça. Mais je dois avouer que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te perce à jour aussi rapidement…

- Que me veux-tu, puisqu'il ne me sert à rien de nier, céda Conan.

Eisuka passa sa langue sur les lèvres qui dessinaient un sourire sadique.

- J'ai tellement de choses à te demander qu'il va m'être dur de me décider… Par quoi commencer… ?

Il passa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant, lui caressant le visage.

- J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps, tu sais. Depuis des années, je recherche la personne responsable de la disparition de mon père. Cette personne, tu la connais, tu l'as rencontrée… Elle a disparu de sous les projecteurs juste après cette rencontre, d'ailleurs… Et je sais que tu y es mêlé d'une quelconque manière. Je veux que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

Suspicieux, Conan ne perdit pas une miette du discours de Hondô. Ainsi, il recherchait bien Rena Mizunashi…

- Et si je refuse ?

- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix… j'irai voir Ran, et je lui expliquerai tout à ton sujet, preuve à l'appui…

Sa main quitta sa joue pour plonger dans la poche de son blouson et en retirer un magnétophone. Le bouton d'enregistrement était pressé, et la cassette défilait sa bande à l'intérieur.

- Espèce de…

- Taratata… Ne va pas en plus lui montrer comme tu peux être grossier, à ton âge…

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…, cracha Conan, la rage montant en lui.

Eisuke se permit un petit rire.

- J'ai aussi une autre chose à te demander, à ce sujet…

Il planta a nouveau son regard dans celui du détective rajeuni, le forçant à lui répondre de la même manière.

- Oublie-la.

Conan n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris cette demande-là.

- Quoi ?!

- Oublie Ran. Elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Le jour où elle découvrira que tu lui as menti, peu importe la raison, que ce soit pour sa protection ou pour la tienne, elle ne retiendra que le fait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Elle ne pourra plus te regarder après cette révélation…

Conan se retint de ne pas frapper Eisuke au visage d'un coup de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !!

- Chut… ne crie pas si fort, elle pourrait tout surprendre…

Conan tentait d'extérioriser sa colère, mais le torse du jeune homme lui comprimait le corps contre la paroi raide du mur.

- Tu ne lui cacherais pas ce mensonge à jamais, tout de même ?! fit Eisuke d'un air faussement choqué. Tu pourrais encore te regarder dans un miroir en lui faisant subir ça ?  
Mentir à la personne qu'il aimait, voilà ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis qu'il était devenu Conan Edogawa, mais Eisuke avait aussi touché un point sensible.

- Tu n'es pas moi, tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens… !

- Mais je sais ce qu'elle ressent elle, et je sais aussi ce que MOI je ressens !

Les mots avaient surgi d'une telle force qu'à nouveau, Conan cessa de se débattre. Eisuke posa son front contre le bras qui maintenait l'enfant au mur, de manière à lui cacher son visage.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que moi je ressens…

Sa voix avait changé. Elle semblait brisée, dévoilant une partie que Conan avait pu surprendre une fois chez ce jeune homme assez mystérieux. Conan l'avait déjà vu pleurant de peur, de honte ou encore de douleur sous les coups de Kogoro ou à cause de ses chutes, mais la seule fois où ce comportement l'avait gêné, c'était sur ce pont, dans la nuit sombre, et Eisuke serrait les poings de colère à ce moment-là, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

- Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi vers qui me tourner. Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis ton parcours depuis bien longtemps… Et ta disparition… m'a touchée plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

Contre le mur froid, Conan écoutait sans broncher la voix tremblante d'Eisuke. Il se retenait encore une fois de pleurer.

Il releva la tête, et Conan pu voir son regard humide briller.

- Shinichi… Je… J'ai besoin de toi… plus que tu ne le crois…, avoua Eisuke.

Son visage était si proche…

- Hondô… Je ne peux pas…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase.

Eisuke venait de prendre possession de sa bouche, embrassant ses lèvres pleinement dans un baiser lent mais qui vibrait d'une forte passion.

Conan sentit comme une chaleur monter en lui, lui réchauffant le cœur au fur et à mesure que sa langue dansait, entraînée maladroitement par le jeune lycéen.

Eisuke lui tenait le poignet, serrant cette fine partie ce corps si jeune, si prometteur, comme s'il voulait intégrer sa main à l'intérieur du bras. Le désir qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à présent rendait libre cours à son envie.

Mais Conan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son corps se livrait mais son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Il réfutait ce qui se passait. Il était impossible qu'il se fasse embrasser de la sorte, par un homme, de surcroît ! Ce viol de son intimité… !

Mais comment expliquer qu'il avait du mal à ordonner à son corps de repousser cette attaque… ?

- Gnn…

Eisuke l'embrassait plus violemment, serrant son torse contre le corps de l'enfant. Il le voulait, il l'avait tellement attendu… Il n'en revenait pas : il se frottait contre lui et l'embrassait…

Mais Conan sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur. Son esprit avait enfin pu reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Il parvint à s'arracher au baiser au bout d'un long effort psychologique contre lui-même et physique contre Eisuke qui luttait pour prolonger leur échange.

- Hondô !!

Eisuke le fixa, les joues en feu. Conan aussi sentait ses joues le brûler, mais de colère, mêlée de… de désir ? Non, c'était impossible.

- Relâche-moi, Hondô.

Il détournait le visage, il ne voulait pas le regarder en face. Non pas pour ne pas à avoir à supporter son regard avide, mais pour cacher son trouble. Conan venait de découvrir que son corps avait réagi à une volonté autre que celle que sa logique personnelle conduisait habituellement. Il avait perdu sa rationalité, et Eisuke en était le responsable.

Eisuke résista. Il n'allait pas relâcher sa proie si facilement, après toutes les difficultés qu'il avait eues pour le retrouver.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies promis de m'aider. Dis moi où elle se cache…

- Tu ne sais rien de cette femme ! le coupa Conan. Tu ne sais pas quel rôle elle joue pour moi… !

- Si tu la protèges, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec ton état, non ?! Je sais que tu cherches le moyen de retrouver ton apparence, je ne suis pas idiot, et je ferai tout pour t'aider, crois-moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et venger mon père. Ce sont les seuls buts de ma vie.

Conan déglutit douloureusement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Shinichi, je veux être là pour toi ! Si Rena Mizunashi peut t'aider à retrouver ton corps d'adulte, alors je veux bien te la laisser, mais ensuite, je m'occuperai d'elle. Et tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

Eisuke tiendrait fermement sa position au sujet de cette femme, ce qui n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Conan soupira, serrant les dents. Face à ce dilemme, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il manquait de temps de réflexion, il devait voir Haibara pour lui expliquer… mais en même temps, le souvenir du baiser d'Eisuke recouvrait la totalité de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas rester objectif, pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris… Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé… ?

Eisuke évita son regard.

- Je…

- Non, ne me répond pas, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Estime-toi juste heureux que je n'ai pas mon corps de lycéen pour te dire ce que j'en pense plus franchement.

Eisuke s'interrogea sur le sens de ces dernières paroles, avant de relâcher Conan.

Ce dernier remit en place ses habits, dérangés par le plaquage de Hondô.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda Eisuke.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas le seul impliqué dans cet accident. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer.

Et avant qu'Eisuke puisse répliquer :

- Laisse-moi le temps de me reprendre et de réfléchir. Je ne peux pas te dire où elle est, car elle est sous protection. Et ne cherche pas du côté de la police, tu ne découvrirais rien. Si cette femme a assassiné ton père comme tu le prétends, alors elle devra être jugée après enquête. Maintenant, si tu as besoin de moi pour prouver ce que tu avances, alors je veux bien t'aider. Mais laisse Ran et mon secret en dehors de tout cela. Tu n'agis pas mieux que cette femme en faisant cela. Comment veux-tu que je puisse te faire confiance et vouloir t'aider si derrière, il y a cette pression… Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds.

_« Mais d'un autre côté, tu peux aussi m'être utile… »,_ se garda-t-il bien de lui dire.

Eisuke croisa les bras, semblant réfléchir.

- Très bien, ça me va. Tant que je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie… Je continuerai de jouer mon rôle, et rien ne changera. Seulement, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais d'elle. Et je veux en savoir plus sur les causes de ton état. Je ne supporterai pas d'être écarté de ta vie, c'est clair ?

Conan pesta.

- Hm, comme tu veux. Mais laisse Ran. Et ne viens pas me harceler. Si tu retentes quoi que ce soit du genre de… de tout à l'heure… tu peux être sûr que je brise notre contrat dans la seconde.

Il ne reçu qu'un sourire en réponse.

Il soupira à nouveau et le fixa d'un œil mauvais, avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Eisuke éclata de rire.

- Je crois bien que notre relation n'est pas prête de se briser, détective de mon cœur. Un jour, tu seras à moi, mais en attendant, je peux bien continuer à me prendre des coups de porte dans la figure… Et plus je me rapprocherai de toi, moins tu pourras briser ce contrat aussi facilement…

Son sourire toujours collé au visage, il coupa le magnétophone qui avait continué de tourner, et quitta l'agence.

_« Oui… j'ai tout mon temps pour cela, à partir du moment où cette femme est sous ta garde, mon petit détective… »_

Kessy,

02 Avril 2006


End file.
